Troy
Troy Burrows (born 10 April 1996) is Megaforce/Super Megaforce Red Ranger, leader of the Megaforce Rangers and currently traveling with his friends to restore the worlds. Due having used his morphers to asborb the darkness, which has left them corrupted by the darkness, Troy is unable to morph into his Megaforce form, but still uses his Dragon sword to fight. He's the master of Belias. History Before becoming a Power Ranger, Troy was a martial artist. During his teenage years, he receives visions about the Legend War - an armada of Power Rangers battling an unknown force, and among them, a mysterious new warrior. After one such dream, he woke up to discover that he was late for his first day of school. Later that day, Gosei summoned him. He noted how the Rangers lining the walls resembled those from his dreams. Gosei gave him the power of the Red Ranger, and soon he led the new Power Rangers into battle against the Warstar. The team won, and Troy rapidly adjusted to his role as defender of Earth. In the middle of the Mega Rangers' fight with Warstar scientistYuffo, Troy was approached by Creepox in the forest, trying to goad him into a fight, but Troy refused. During a battle with his team against Dragonflay, Creepox interfered to battle Troy. Though Creepox gained the upper hand at first, Troy managed to defeat him, forcing Creepox to retreat. As a result, Troy was too badly injured to fight, leaving it up to the rest of the Rangers to defeat Dragonflay. Troy later gained access to the Sky Brothers Zord and many other weapons. Months later, Troy encountered two bullies in school. The bullies taunted him, asking if he was going to cry; his response was "Take a good look. You see any tears?" When he saw another kid getting bullied, he stood up for him. After school, Troy fought Creepox again. Though Creepox was gaining the upper hand, Troy discovered that the monster was driven by rage, so he used his rage against him. Eventually Troy defeated Creepox with his Dragon Sword. When Creepox got revived by Vrak, Troy along with the other Rangers formed the Gosei Great Megazord. Seeing that wasn't enough, they formed the Ultra Gosei Great Megazord (the zord he just earned from Gosei) to defeat Creepox once and for all. After a heated battle against Vrak, Troy along with the other rangers gained the power of Ultra Mode. It was Christmas. Gia and Emma had finished shopping given the presents to the guys, but the guys had forgotten. Noah calls them to see Robo Knight, who agreed to pose as a holiday toy. Dimensional Flip After obtaining his new Super Mega powers with his friends, a strange darkness came over the world. Troy watched as Gia sent Emma to a new world for safety and used his morphers with his friends in a attempt to stop the darkness. Despite their best efforts, they were knocked out by the darkness and their morphers became corrupt. However, Troy and the others appeared in the Hikari Family Studio, cared for by Natsumi and her grandfather who had found them when they arrived. Through Natsumi's care, Troy was given new clothes and new equipment to travel through the worlds. After thanking Natsumi and her grandfather for their care, Troy left with his friends to new worlds. He appeared to Chelsea during the Koopa and Goomba invasion, helping her fight against the Koopas and Goombas, however he agreed that the meeting should be kept secret from Emma so they could prepare for their reunion with her when they were ready. He left after Chelsea agreed to keep the meeting a secret from Emma and watched them go. They headed into the world of Balamb, waiting for the next portal to open when they met Victor, a mysterious man who offered them faster portals for random tasks to help the traveling group, which included their friend, Emma. They agreed and traveled to the Library of Summons, meeting Kimberly Ann Hart, one of the first Rangers, Akiza and Ruka, a pair of duelists, and Lara Croft, a explorer who were in the Library and found the book and meeting Belias. After fighting against Belias, he became Troy's summon to help him during his travels. When they received the book of summons, the group headed into Alexandria through use of a bracelet given to them by Victor to save the young queen, Garnet, Captain Steiner, Zidane, Eiko, Vivi, and Ankh. They took them to the crossroad, also meeting with Princess Aurora, Ariel, Mulan, Nala, Jasmine, and Anastasia. Personality Troy Burrows is a born leader, though he may not know it yet. His tough upbringing made him responsible and focused, and it shows in his incredible martial arts skills. As the new kid in town, he's kind of a loner at the start, but makes fast friends when he joins up with the Megaforce. Troy is compassionate and loyal, and a true champion of the underdog. But mess with the Red Ranger's friends, and you're in for a fierce fight with his Dragon Zord! Additionally, Troy has a strong faith in humanity and believes that if they work together, they can do anything. He also will not initiate a fight unless it's absolutely necessary, shown in his first encounter withCreepox of the Warstar Aliens. Appearance Powers & Abilities Relationships Trivia